dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Storyline for Dragon Age: Origins
=Separation= As I've seen on other wikis, an all expansive walkthrough is not the best. the elder scrolls wiki has separate walkthroughs for the main quest, city quests, guild quests, etc. and I believe that would work better for this wiki to. What do you think? :Regards - [[User:ShadowBroker44|'ShadowBroker44']] (TALK) 00:54, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Agreed. Would love to see each quest complete with maps and notes on loot and possible outcomes. Ancestralmask 19:50, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::I agree with both of you. This page is not intended to describe how to complete every single element of the game, just to provide an abridged version of the main quest and the outcomes of important decisions. Though some are yet to be built, the links provided to the critical quests (A Paragon of Her Kind, etc.) are intended to provide detailed information on how to complete them. The side quests should only be covered on separate pages, not here. We're currently working on compiling a list of all side quests, though it might be worth creating further subcategories for them. Loleil 22:21, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Epilogue Can someone work on adding the various Epilogues of each Companion after the game is complete? Im really interested in what happens to them after the game is complete. :You're in luck. Check out epilogue to find out some endings. Loleil 06:17, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Area Order, Difficulty It might be worth noting the minimum level that the dynamic challenge system assigns to each area. --DarkJeff 16:46, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Origin Walkthroughs I've noticed the Origin walkthroughs don't list the names of the quests. They're also all a big block of text. While I realize that all the origins are fairly simple quests, it might still be nice to give each a separate page with maps and loot and such. Somebody has already created a page for part of the Mage Origin's quest, Bound in Blood and Magic... Thoughts? - Ancestralmask 17:25, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :A separate page per quest and a central page with a group of quests (title only) would be my idea as well. Just like Favors for Certain Interested Parties and most of the quests groups we did.--Mytharox 17:30, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :: Unfortunately, I'm not at home right now, so I can't look up the quest titles. If we can get at least a list of each quest name (even the small side ones, like finding Dog in the pantry during the human noble origin?), it would give more of an incentive to expand the walkthrough. Red links are always fun. :) - Ancestralmask 17:45, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Pages now split. Please expand to your heart's content. Also I'm think about maybe changing this page title to "story", or "plot". Any thoughts? Loleil 02:47, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Reorganization.... Am wondering if we should reorganize this to reflect the in-game quests more accurately. Most of the longer quests actually encompass several shorter quests. Somebody looking for info on the quest Anvil of the Void might end up checking this page, the Paragon of Her Kind page, and the Anvil of the Void page (which probably only links to the location). My suggestions would be to, on this page, make only a list of the main quests with all the included quests underneath, marking which ones are optional. For example... :The Landsmeet :*Rescue the Queen :*Captured! (optional) :*Unrest in the Alienage Quests that are extremely small and related only to the bigger quest could still be embedded in the overall quest page, with redirects pointing to the right place. Right now, I find the main quest pages to be slightly confusing to navigate (although I know I helped contribute to that a bit). - Ancestralmask 20:12, December 10, 2009 (UTC)